Naruto Steele
by marshalanime
Summary: An accident leads to Naruto's untimely demise but even that wont stop his story. Reborn as a Steele, Naruto will have to go through quite the trial to receive her inheritance and take on the fourteenth planet rush like her father did during the last one. Though no one said she couldn't have a good time along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I went and gave a Naruto/TiTS story a try and ended up really liking it and so I present to you my new story! I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **For those of you who don't know what Trials in tainted space is it's a text based game with sex being a big mechanic of the game play and story and not all of the characters are human. If that doesn't sound appealing to you then you probably shouldn't read this. No one will blame you.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Trials in Tainted Space)**

Within a large room made much smaller from the various machines and robotics left scattered around in various states of completion sat a woman hunched over her desk. Her hair was golden blond and reached down to her mid-back and framed her face beautifully. One her cheeks were whisker like marks and her tired blue eyes stared down at the small drone in front of her. She'd spent all knight working on the device, unable to get any sleep after the news she'd received.

"If you spend any more time here you'll be late" the familiar voice of her long time companion reached the blond's ears. Looking over her shoulder it didn't take long for her to see the half-gryvain standing in the open doorway. At six foot six the woman was easily taller than her human friend with long dark blue hair that matched the scales that covered a good portion of her body and matched well with her tanned skin. The large wings that sprouted from her shoulders were kept wrapped around her body, covering most of the black dress suit that she wore.

"Is it that time already?" the blond askes before rubbing her groggy eyes and looking over to her clock. Sure enough her draconic friend was right and she couldn't afford to be late, not with this. She pushed herself away from her work table and stood up, stretching her arms into the air before turning to face the half-gryvain waiting for her. "We can't keep dad waiting. We've gotta say goodbye, one last time" the blond woman said in a somber tone while trying to keep a smile in her face.

Victor's health had been declining throughout her years of education, but she'd never given it any real thought. He was very wealthy, able to afford his own private doctors and get the latest and best medicine. The thought that on day he wouldn't be there any more just never crossed her mind. He was there when she started her career and there to celebrate with her when she began her own tech company. Sure, it was no where near as successful as Steele Industries but she wouldn't know what to do with that kind of money anyway.

The news of hid death arrived in a brief missive containing an invitation to the funeral as well as a travel voucher for her and Raji. Without hesitation she selected someone who could run the company in her absence and packed her things. With the way her father always spoke there was little doubt in her mind that he wanted her to take over the family business so she could be gone for quite a while.

The service was being held at Tavros Station and the pair had arrived the day prior. Unable to remain still the blond had started working on a few projects she'd brought with her, turning the room she'd rented into a mess equivalent to that of her main workshop. As they made their way to the theater dad's money had bought for the event the blond took notice of the low number of paparazzi present, at least they got decent security for this time.

The funeral is closed casket with no viewing, which is expected given the shape Dad was in the last time she saw him. His body was riddled with the lines of age and marked with liver spots and pre-cancerous lumps, and he didn't want to be remembered that way. Thankfully, the ceremony is swift and fairly small. There are only family and friends there, though Naruto'd wager a large amount of the 'family' is distant relations hoping to catch some of the inheritance.

Much of the wake passes in a daze, with the blond being swarmed by distant relations and well wishers, forced to shake hands and share hugs with people she didn't know while they offer barely-felt, useless platitudes that do nothing to assuage her loss.

Aiming to make her way over to the old man's real friends, the ones who'd visited his mansion while she was growing up, she was intercepted by Victor's lawyer. Pulling the blond aside the samarin man said "Come, we must talk". Following the man's brisk stride Naruto was certain that it was unusual for someone of her stature to keep up with his long strides.

"Your father's will was a bit unconventional. He's lucky my firm has had such wonderful dealings with him over the years, or I would not have been willing to undertake such a... complicated executorship" the man said as the two of them walked along.

With a shake of her head and a small smile on her lips as she recalled the memories of her father Naruto told the man "I wouldn't have expected my father to write out a standard will". Nearly straining her neck to look up at the man she then asked "So what is it that's so complicated, if you don't mind my asking?".

"In do time Miss Steele but first let me formally introduce myself. My name is Maki" the man says as he extends a coarse, dry hand to which the blond took. and shook it. After the handshake Maki told the blond "To be brief, your dad rented out most of the hangars on this station for you. He also had a state of the art, xeno-compatible daycare facility built here to house any future offspring you create. I have to give him credit, he planned ahead. Construction has been going on here for the past four years at his behest".

Coming to a stop Maki grinned at the blond's surprise before opening a door to the side and continuing, "Victor knew he'd be dying around this time since before your birth. I suppose he didn't want the knowledge weighing over you. Medical science is amazing, but your father underwent so many mutations in his life that he was barely considered human by the time he finished carving out his fortune. Sure, he looked fine when he came home, but he only managed that by taking on the most humanesque mutations from the various races he encountered. I shudder to imagine how long that took him, or how expensive it was to purchase specific splices"

That would explain the melancholy tone some of his missives took whenever she had been making plans to visit him in the future. A plain metal chair creaks as the lawyer takes his seat behind a similarly austere desk, smoothing his quills into a semblance of slicked-back hair. He opens a drawer and drops two items on the table: a simple injector and a rectangular, leather-wrapped object. The injector is filled with a silvery, viscous fluid. The other object has the leather wrapped around one side of it, leaving polished metal sides exposed.

"Take them, they're yours. Both custom work. Both very, very powerful pieces of technology" Maki tells the woman.

Doing as told the blond took the items, wondering how they could be so expensive even with the Earth-leather and quality materials used in the tablet's construction. Pulling back the cover brought the custom operating system of the tablet to live, "Greetings, Naruto. I am the Codex. You may address me as Codex. I am a simple virtual intelligence, or V.I. in common parlance, programmed to assist you in cataloging new life, resources, and technologies. I am equipped with long-range extranet transmitters and receivers, allowing for communication and data access in most locations. There is a short-range life sensor embedded in me that allows me to warn you of impending danger. Upon detecting a new species, I will collate all extranet-available data on the species for you to peruse within a minute or two. I have haptic feedback on my screen and do accept voice commands, Mistress Naruto".

Folding the sophisticated computer's cover closed Naruto finds that the simple case comes complete with a connector that allows it to be easily hung from a belt. Snapping it to her side Naruto takes a closer look at the injector and asks "So what's this then".

The lawyer steeples his fingers and says "Microsurgeon immune boosters. Top of the line. Your dad will tell you more". Gesturing towards a second door set into the wall beside the blond he says "Go on through".

The next room is empty, save for a comfy looking, leather recliner that Naruto recognized as one of her father's favorites. The arm rests are only a little more worn than she remembered. A holo projector protrudes from the ceiling, aimed at the empty space in front of the chair. With nothing else to do, Naruto takes a seat in the chair. The projector kicks on and Victor's face appears.

"Hey there, princess. If you're seeing this, then my wrinkled old ass has finally kicked the bucket. I hope you aren't too torn up over it; I've lived a long full life, longer than most people are lucky enough to live. Do me a favor and knock back a whiskey for me after this," the phantom image of her father says and getting a small chuckle from the woman. A hand clips in front of his face as he rubs at his age-silvered goatee. "Unfortunately, while I am seeing that your mother is taken care of, I'm not just handing the company over to you. Not yet, anyway" the image informs her. Glancing down at the Codex and the vial in her hands Naruto began to wonder what the old man had in store for her.

"I know you've probably been too busy to keep up on the news, with the work I've pushed you into, but the fourteenth planet rush ought to be starting about now" he says before a note appears over the recording, indicating the planet rush started almost two months ago, though most gates have only started going online in the past few weeks. "I have to make sure you've grown into a woman worthy of running the business, Naruto, so I'm putting you through what I went through, after a fashion. If you want to take over the company, you're going on the planet rush!" the man tells her.

Hearing that puts a lot of things into perspective. Her father must have been planning for this before she was even born.

"Maki should have given you the Codex and immune boosters by now. I'm sure the V.I. inside it has already explained what it can do for you, but to summarize: it's going to be your best friend. You can use it to stake claims on untapped minerals and resources that the boys back home will run through the legal system. We'll deliver you a stipend on each usable discovery" the hologram tells her before he began to cough repeatedly, holding a rag up in front of himself that darkens with what Naruto assumes to be flecks of blood in the monochromatic recording. You'd think he could have sprung for a color hologram.

His coughs clear up and he continues, "Sorry, health isn't what it used to be" Victor says before laughing after, realizing that he'd be dead by the time his daughter heard this. "Anyhow, the immune boosters. Those micro-scale bots will reproduce in your body and safeguard it from some of the worst the universe can throw at you. They aren't perfect, and more benign infections might slip through, but they'll keep you from catching rot lung from a Trinerian. A word of caution: they'll help you digest things that would normally be impossible for a human, but they'll splice you to do it. You eat the wrong native foods, and you'll wind up looking like a native. You might even start to feel like one, mentally. I'm told it's like forced, convergent evolution" Victor warns her.

Naruto turns the microsurgeon immune boosters over in her hand, debating whether to use them. Her decision was quickly made for her when the recording said "This recording is set up to repeat until you do it, Naruto". Sighing, she presses the injector port to the inside of her arm as the recording begins to repeat. The injector hisses as it pricks her skin, pouring its payload into the blond's veins. There's a bit of burning pain, but nothing as bad as the time she shocked herself on an arc spanner. The blond grows a little flushed for a moment as the tiny machines settle into her. It passes swiftly. All things considered, she doesn't feel any different.

"Atta girl. I had something like that made for me after a particularly rough infection, though it wound up mutating me from exotic species' sexual fluids as well" her father tells her. A fucking horndog until the end.

The recording smiles wistfully for a moment before resuming, "I suppose that might have contributed to my demise, but damn, it was worth it. You'll see for yourself once you get out there" Victor says to which Naruto smirks. If she was being honest the idea of getting intimate with the locals was very tempting. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I've arranged to have a few dozen probes sent through the gates once they open. Each one is military grade hardened and keyed to only open for one of our family, so don't lose too much of yourself. They all have clues pointing towards other probes secreted inside them, except for one. One has my personal, encrypted key. With that, you can open my deposit box in the bank I own on this station and take control of my company"" the man says and even projected through the soulless holoprojector, her dad's spirit shines through his tear-misted eyes, "I'm sure you'll make me proud out there".

The projection of her father tilts its head, gesturing towards another door behind it, "Through the door behind, you'll find a hangar with the ship I started my journey on, repaired to usable condition and outfitted with standard, modernized technology. It's a good starting point, but you should see if you can jump up to something better, particularly if you pick up the number of crewmates I did. That little junker can only hold a few people".

Naruto rises to progress, but Victor keeps talking, "One more thing... there's a Galotian in the next room, right next to the ship's key. If you want to do this, you've gotta subdue her. Galotians are voracious protein hunters, but they're not truly dangerous. She's still a tough little foe, though. I've set up some recordings to assist you in learning how to handle creatures like this during your adventures" the hologram winks "Good luck!".

Walking through the doorway Naruto placed her hands on her scoped pistol and knife in case she needs them. Visible light slowly increases as the systems dial up in response to her presence, illuminating an amorphous green blob that huddles in the corner. The semi-transparent, emerald mass bulges out at the base and turns to regard the blond. Lurching violently, a bubbling mass erupts from the top of it, sparkling as it builds higher and higher, the cylindrical distention reforming into a more familiar, humanoid shape.

Dense insets reveal themselves to be eyes. Darker hued bulges resolve into shapely lips. Excess material drapes down the back of the growing creature into a mane of unkempt, wild hair. The alien makes a sound that resembles a sigh of relief as arms separate from the sides of what must be its torso, while strings of fluid hang between the newborn appendages and the rest of her. Finally, the front of the chest bulges out into a pair of pert breasts. At least, they seemed that way at first. More and more liquid flows from seemingly endless reservoirs inside the thing, bloating the improvised mammaries bigger, fuller, and rounder with each passing second. The goo-girl doesn't stop them until they obscure the bulk of her torso, reminding Naruto of some of the racier porn-stars out there on the extranet.

The girl's bust jiggled and wobbled so much that Naruto wondered if the could fall off her gelatinous body. The goo-girl runs her hands over and through the new, bulgy boobs, giggling as the blond's eyes follow her motions. She chirps, "Hiya! You look like you taste pretty good! I think I'll drain you dry"

She lurches forward, and for a second, Naruto feared she'd be engulfed, unsure if she should attack the woman or not. A blue flash interrupts her pell-mell undulations, and Victor's face appears between the two, suspended in the air. He explains, "Celise here is a fairly simple girl with simple needs. Unfortunately, she doesn't respect anyone until she feels they've earned it. You're going to have to fight her if you want to get the keys to your new ship".

Naruto sighs, running a hand through her golden locks as her father suggests using her knife. Victor should already know that she can fight the best of them, does he really have to go this far to make sure she'll be prepaired. Well, she's never fought someone with a body composition like Celise here so it's at least some good practice when she thinks about it like that.

Rushing past Celise Naruto quickly shot her arm out, slashing through her body with ease as she moved past her. Coming to a sliding stop Naruto spun around to see the wound she'd inflicted seal up as if it was never there.

"Hehe, that tickles!" Celise giggles. "Are you sure you want to listen to that old fuddy duddy instead of letting me plunge into your sticky cunt?" she asks before pushing her finger into the semipermeable membrane around her breast, allowing Naruto to hear the lewd, sucking noises her body makes around her digit as the blond watched, "It'll feeeel gooood!".

Victor's suddenly chirps in again, "Some foes are more vulnerable to ranged attacks than melee attacks or vice versa. Why don't you try using your gun? Don't worry, it won't kill her". Considering how well her knife did Naruto didn't have high hopes for her gun but regardless she pulled it out and fired. As expected the pullets don't leave any lasting impacts on Celise's malleable body.

Celise leans down to put her palms flat on the ground, her breasts squishing out around the sides of her arms, actually merging partway into her elbows as she begins to crawl toward the blond, wiggling her suddenly visible rump and hips at her, now revealed by her altered posture. "I'm gonna suck all the yummiest juices out of you!" Celise says, her lips plump bigger after the declaration, almost forcefully reminding Naruto how good they would feel.

Once more Victor comes in to say something, "Didn't work, did it? Celise's race does pretty well against kinetic damage. Thermal weapons would work, but you don't have any of those. You've still got one more weapon that galotians can't handle - sexual allure. They're something of a sexual predator, but their libidos are so high that teasing them back often turns them on to the point where they masturbate into a puddle of quivering sex". With a few chuckles Victor tells the blond "Go ahead, try teasing her. Fighting aliens is about using the right types of attacks in the right situations".

Really? That's what he'd trying to teach here? 'Dad, you're an ass trying to play one last prank on me aren't you' the blond thought to herself as she holstered her pistol. "I swear, I better be getting my dick blown after all of this" the blond muttered to herself.

Placing her hands together the blond unleashed her go to sexy assault, vanishing in a cloud of smoke before reaprearing without a shred of clothes on and wisps of smoke covering just the right amount in just the right parts to let any one who saw her run wild with their imagination. Bringing her hand up Naruto blew Celise a kiss with a sexy wink included. "Like what you see big girl?" Naruto asked grinning inwardly as she got her desired reaction as Celise began to whimper which was soon followed by her vigorously fisting herself as she stared at the blond. It didn't even matter where she shoved her fist since where ever it entered in from formed into sensitive lips, suckling and oozing with lust around her fast-pumping arm.

"Come on, fuck me! Please? Don't just... leave me like this! I need your juiiiiice!" Celise groans, the last word coming out as a high-pitched, nearly orgasmic whine. Her masturbation gets faster and more lewd with every passing second.

Victor's hologram faces Naruto and explains, "If you're seeing this, you learned how to disable Celise. Good work. The key is on the shelf next to the exit". He sighs and continues, "Most things you run into won't be nearly as easy to deal with. You'll want to make sure to master the skills of your vocation and use them to the best of your ability. As you develop your abilities, you'll find that many of them can be chained together to be more effective. Make sure you do that, or you'll have a hard time beating some of the galaxy's worst".

With that the blond goes to grab the key when a barely cohesive hand wraps around her foot. There isn't enough force behind it to impede her, but it does catch Naruto's attention. Celise is looking up at her with pleading eyes that would make an Earth puppy proud.

"If you give Celise what she wants now, you'll probably earn her loyalty. That choice is up to you; I can't make it for you. Galotians are a fiercely loyal people once they choose to follow someone, and though she has few marketable skills, it might be good to have a companion out there in the void. Whatever you choose, I'm sure you'll do me proud" Victor says as he smiles dryly. "After all, I bet my legacy on it" were his last words before the recording blinked off.

 **Lemon Start**

'This is what I'm talking about' smiling a little lustily, Naruto strips out of her gear and tosses it up on the shelf, next to the key. Celise smiles beatifically up at the blond, her eyes practically humping every bit of exposed skin as Naruto reveals herself. As soon as soon as the blond's reptile-dick is out, Celise gasps in delight, pulling her hand away from her frenzied self-pleasure to stretch towards it, extending far longer than Naruto would have thought possible given the size of her limb. Her palm immediately envelops the blond's bulbous, dark blue member with sticky goo, not grasping the shaft with fingers but completely taking it into her moist, slippery insides. As Naruto felt the sensations running through her body she found herself thanking those damn pricey gene-mods once more. Best investment she'd ever made.

Naruto's legs wobble from the sensation assaulting her, and grabs hold of the shelf for support, watching the emerald blob slide across the floor until it squishes up against her. Celise gushes, "Ohh, look at it! It's nice and hard and veiny and it tastes so good inside me! Thank you for deigning to feed me... Marshal, was it?"

The blond nods and try to stay upright as she gives into the pleasure. Fluid weight roils around her draconic prick with slow, gentle undulations, tickling every square inch of its surface with perfect pressure. Somehow, despite its glorious slipperiness, there's just enough friction for the blond's body to make her nerves fire one after the other, forcing her internal muscles to flutter and squeeze fat drops of pre-cum into the goo-girl's wrist. Celise arches her back to raise her titanic breasts into her arm, absorbing her own elbow, forearm, and then wrist, drawing Naruto's dick deep into her swollen teat. The blond gasps and drips a bit more freely in response.

"Yum! Even your pre-cum is tasty. Can I just keep milking that out of you, or would you rather I get you off? Unless you can cum hard enough to make my tit turn white, I think I'd prefer the former," Celise giggles as her arm exits out the bottom of her tit, appearing to hold it up, though it's made of the same material as the jiggling, gelatinous mammary. Her free hand is buried to the wrist in her gooey undercarriage, pumping low and slow into a massive, over-engorged honeypot.

Naruto grunts in pleasure and pain as her ardor builds to an unmanageable boil, aching to burst out, to explode deep into Celise's gooey, delicious tit. Her controlled motions seem intent on holding the blond there forever. She teases Naruto to the precipice and backs off again and again, devouring the hot, liquid pleasure that the blond's meaty dragon-dick releases whenever she gets particularly close.

Unable to take it anymore Naruto lets go of the shelf to grab hold of Celise's massive tit in both hands, savagely pushing in to the hilt. The goo-girl mewls in response, her pussy literally gushing, geyser-like around her fist from the act. The blond draws back and slam it home again, causing a jiggle to ripple across Celise's entire body. Globs of green separate from her as she loses some of her cohesion in pleasure, allowing Naruto's fingers to sink partway into her cushy interior.

Fuck me harder Marshal! Harder!" Celise wails. She pulls her hand out of her cunt and grabs onto Naruto's arm as she pleads, "Use me like I'm one big, cum-hungry cunny!". Trickles of liquefied goo run down and soak into the blond's skin, and a puddle of shining jade spreads around the pair.

Not wanting to let the girl down Naruto upped her pace, fucking faster and harder, the hot, wet slaps echoing in the metal-encased room as the blond fucks Celise's willing teet for all it's worth. The texture inside Celise's body grows sloppier and wetter, but her swirling caresses move faster and more forcefully, battering the blond's dick with soaking-wet pleasure. Feeling a tongue sliding across her belly brings out a moan from the blond. She didn't even have to look down to tell that Celise had pressed her face into the blond's body, licking everything she could reach while being pumped into.

In a violent lunge, Celise stretches up to Naruto's shoulders, wrapping her arms around them to suspend herself there. The blond's hands and dick slide through the girl's body down into the sopping, lube-leaking flower perched atop her goo mound as Celise's squeezing ripples grow more powerful. The goo-girl whimpers, "Please, cum in me. I need it sooo bad!" before mashing her lips against Naruto's, the ball-like support beneath her rolling back and forth to slap wetly against the blond.

Vacuum-like suction pulls on Naruto's dick as Celise twists and twirls all around the her, and Naruto realizes that holding back was no longer an option. Celise's tongue is sweet, swirling around her lovers mouth as the blond throws her head back and cums, pumping a thick batch of protein straight into Celise's dick-suckling snatch. The quivering slit tugs harder on the blond's boner, eagerly pulling more fresh ejaculations inside where they dilute her green into an opaque white. Naruto's sides jerk and shake while her segmented dragon-dick flexes inside its gooey prison, shooting out long ropes of thick cum for what feels like ages. Whenever she would think it's about to end, the tugging starts again, and Naruto would let out a whimper as the endless orgasm renewed itself.

 **Lemon End**

At some point, the juicy pleasure-flow dries up, and Celise allows Naruto's orgasm to finish. She's shuddering as she detaches, so wracked by pleasure that one of her arms liquefies, dropping to the floor for a moment until it slithers over to rejoin the rest of her. Her hair is melting, her tits are sagging, and her whole body shudders from time to time, shaking with post-orgasm spasms. She burbles, "That was great! You're gonna take me on your ship now, right?"

Naruto stares at the woman breathlessly, the grin she had was all she need to tell Celise what she thought, but just encase "After all of that? Hell yeah you can come!".

Celise jiggles jubilantly, the accumulated mass of goo below her waist churning with excitement as she applauds. She gulps in a huge breath of air, ballooning herself comically before exhaling it in a quiet "Yayyyy...". After getting curious look from the blond the girl shyly covers her mouth, whispering, "Sorry". Yep, this was a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second chapter! Bet you weren't expecting it this quickly, huh? I waited till I had this chapter finished before deciding if this was a story I'd want to continue and I see no reason not to upload it along side the first chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Trials in Tainted Space)**

A sprawling, brightly lit hangar greets Naruto as she walks through the door, empty save for a single ship near the back. Her gaze is pulled away from the distant craft by the sheer size of the enclosure. A hangar like this must have cost Victor a veritable fortune to buy out - not much considering how wealthy he was, but no insignificant chunk of change. Magnetically-bounded plasma shields hold in the atmosphere while remaining transparent enough for someone to view the nearby warp gate and inky blackness beyond. Perhaps the only thing this place couldn't hold would be a capital ship, but a number of moorings with connective umbilicals stand by to tether one outside in that extreme scenario.

The blond chuckles and wonders if she'll ever need anything that grandiose. Turning her attention back to the light craft in the corner, currently surrounded by techs and Breezing right up to them. From here she gets her your first good look at her inheritance; in short, it's a bit of a junker. The hull plating is ancient and rusted in a dozen places where the paint has long since rotted off. Whole pieces of it are still on the floor, being cut into with plasma torches to replace dead tech, and the design of it is a century out of date. Naruto bites back a sigh before it leaves her mouth, noting the newly installed engines and computer systems. Still, new engines don't make it look any less like a elderly rim-jockey's heap.

"Hello there! You must be the young Captain Steele! A pleasure to meet you," one of the technicians says once he spots the blond woman. "Sorry the ship is in such rough shape. Towing it all the way out here took a little longer than anticipated, so we got a late start. We're pulling a double shift to get it all done by tonight. Just give us a little more time, maybe get a bite to eat and a place to stay 'til morning. She'll look a hundred times better once we finish up, I promise" the man tells her with a confident grin on his face.

"That should be fine. I'm not really in rush anyway" Naruto tells the man as she reaches out to shake the hangar tech's hand and nod to him, understanding the enormity of the project before them. The name-tag on his jumper lists him as 'Zeke'.

He nods and jovially quips when Naruto reads the tag, letting the name roll off her tongue, "Yah, my name's Zeke, or Z if you really wanna get short with it. Whatever you bring in here, I'll keep maintained or fix up. Cleaning up other folks' messes is kinda my business" Zeke says before waving the woman off. "Go on, get something to eat. I'm sure you had a shitty day and don't wanna spend the rest of it hanging around us while we put this back together" the man tells her.

Deciding that Zeke had a point Naruto left the man and his crew to their work and left. The main thoroughfare of the station is a lot more quiet and devoid of the usual shops than Naruto would've expected. Naruto hardly takes a few steps before her codex alerts her to an incoming call. Pulling the device off her belt she's soon met with the sight of Raji's beautiful visage. At least she doesn't need to waist time hooking her codex up with her number.

"So where have you run off too this time?" the half-gryvain woman asks.

"Sorry dear, dad's lawyer wanted to talk to me" Naruto said as she took a few steps to the side and leaned up against the wall. "You won't believe what dad did this time..." the blond began with a big grin as she recounted everything she'd just gone through.

"Your father was an interesting man" Raji told the blond after listening to her short story. After a moment to listen to Naruto's light chukles the dark blue haired woman asked "I take it you won't be coming home then?".

Hearing the question Naruto's smile faltered for a moment before giving a short nod. Her father had been planning this her entire life, she had to at least give it a shot. With a short sigh, "I'll see how much an apartment here on Tavros is before I go pick up Valleri. Even with the warp gates it'll be easier for us to see you if we're on the station" Raji informs the blond.

Pushing herself off the wall Naruto gives the woman a smile. "You don't have to go through the trouble, but... thanks. Love you" Naruto told her as she went to close the codex, only to stop when Raji gets one last point in.

"Be careful out there Naruto, you tend to get carried away when I'm not there" Raji tells her with a wide smile before ending the call. Staring at the codex for a moment Naruto finds a big grin spreading across her face. Shaking her head as she put the codex back on her belt Naruto started looking for a bar so she could get that drink that dad wanted. 'You tend to get carried away', how can she help it when she's her father's daughter.

Going to the first bar she saw Naruto was greeted with the scents of hardy alcohol, drug-laced smoke, and salty food of a very run of the mill seedy bar. The waitresses were three-breasted women with trays balancing drinks one-handedly, wearing short skirts and sheer tops with awkward gaits from their three legs and small feet. As Naruto found an empty table to sit down at one of these women came up to her and asked "A drink for you, hun?".

Naruto orders a whiskey and waits for order, being brought a menu and basket of buns to hold her over until she decided what she wanted to eat. As she focused on the menu the sound of one of the chairs being pulled out grabbed her attention. Putting the menu down she was met with a familiar face sitting across from her.

The young woman giving her a trademark smug look wore a red shirt with long black sleeves that clung nicely to her form with a pair of black pants clinging to her lower half. Her lightly curved blond hair was pulled up into a loose bun in the back with a portion of her bangs curving up over her right eye and ear with the other side being longer and covering her left ear while being kept out of her left eye. Her skin was a nice tan color that blended well with her blond hair. Her blue eyes were locked on to Naruto's own, her long eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly as her thing lips curled into a smirk.

"Hey Jill, I trust you've been good?" Naruto asked the girl as she brought the menu back up. This wasn't the first time the two have met. Even if her father and uncle max didn't get along, something about uncle max forging papers and steeling Victor's mining claims, there were still occasions where the two of them had to be around one another. It was on one of those rare occasions that she first met her cousin and at first they couldn't stand each other, both of them being fed poison about the others father. Jill was still a smug ass but at least she was a smug ass Naruto could reasonably call one of her closest friends.

Dropping her smug grin for an annoyed grimace when Naruto put the menu back up Jill reached over the table to pull it down. "I've been just fine" the girl says once she can see her cousin's face again. Leaning back down into her chair again Jill asks "What about you? This can't be easy for you, I'm sure of it".

"Dad wouldn't want me to be sad... so I've got to have a good time even after he's gone" Naruto told her as her hand delved into her pocket. Pulling out a tiny, chit-sized disk Naruto said, "You can have this back now" as she placed the device in the center of the table.

As the waitresses returned with Naruto's whiskey and took her order Jill glared down at the device. Gritting her teeth as the waitresses left Jill spat through gritted teeth "Both you and uncle Vic are idiots".

Slumping down till her chest was laying on the table Naruto stared into the amber liquid on her glass as she gently swished it around the ice. "Is that so?" Naruto casually asked as if she hadn't really heard Jill.

"Damn it Naruto!" Jill shouted as she stood up from her chair and slammed her hands down on the table. "You know what that is so why aren't you pissed?" Jill demanded to know.

Taking a long pause to take a swig of her drink Naruto's demeanor hadn't changed after Jill's outburst which just aggravated the woman further. Putting her glass down Naruto looked up at Jill with a soft smile, "I can think of worse people to run dad's company".

Balling her hands into fists Jill started to tremble with rage at her cousin's reply. "This is what pisses me off! You're so hung up on a past life that you can't even take this one seriously for even a second!" Jill yelled at the blond before grabbing her drink and splashing the blond with the remaining alcohol before turning to leave. "Don't expect me to give you a second chance once I'm running uncle Vix's company" the woman said as she stormed away.

Sitting there, drenched in cheap booze the ends of Naruto's lips curled into a smallest of smirks before bring her glass up for another drink. "Guess I'm drinking alone tonight" the blond muttered under her breath as she sat up and waited for her food to arrive.


End file.
